Chase
by Sunsteps101
Summary: Thalia Grace can't help it; she's addicted to adventure. So when one immortal offers her all the adventure she could ever want, how will she react? How will Artemis and the hunt digest this stupendous turn of events? Plus the fact she's seeing the dead.
1. Swift as a bird

**A/N: First time at writing the genre of story, so lets see what I can do…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything else of the like; I only have the OCs.**

* * *

><p>I ran. In other words I was sprinting as fast as sound; legs screaming, blood pumping and heard reeling while I flew across the dewy forest floor in a desperate search for my sisters. Diving past another tree, I flick my head ever so slightly, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever's chasing me with my peripherals, but the dawning light reveals no secrets.<p>

This morning's hunt had been great, but (unfortunately in this situation) it had tired me out and even the strength bestowed on me as lieutenant of Artemis was fast fading. Pooling my fading resources' solely into my burning legs, I leaped a fallen oak before continuing in a blur of white and silver. Snarling and even the occasional howl penetrated the cool air behind me, but I had no energy to turn and regard my invisible foe.

_How on earth did I ever get into such a mess? _I mused to myself, wondering, frankly, why nobody had realised I had been gone for far too long or heard our merry dance through the forest.

"Help!" I called weakly - in hindsight it had probably not been worth my effort to say anything at all - but to no avail. No cavalry arrived.

With my last gram of strength, I burst out of the shadowy hades. However, this did leave me in a large, open-plan meadow among no reinforcements save the daisies. Could this be the return of flower-power? Somehow, unless you were a child of Demeter, I didn't think plants were going to be an effective weapon under any circumstances.

Upon reaching this center, I span round, nimble fingers flashing to my back and drawing my bow, I took up my lethal aim. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, didn't submit to anything without a fight.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that morning… <em>

"Thalia….Thalia…THALIA!"

"Nuug…." I opened one eye vaguely as a voice insisted on violating my poor eardrums. On further investigation, I identified the voice as my second-in-command, Phoebe, who was - yet again - up before me and - yet again - had been set the job of rousing me to set up some order in camp while out Lady was occupied with her divine duties. Yes, I was half six in the morning and I really _should_ have been up a while ago, but I'd been pushing at the limits of my power during training last night, and with great power comes a great need for sleep.

Phoebe looked at me. Muttering a few excuses, I began to haul myself up, yet as soon as my back left the mattress, I flopped back down with a sigh. Phoebe merely rolled her eyes: we performed this routine every sunrise. Regrettably, this did mean every morning she dreamt up ever more imaginative was of causing me to rise willingly.

A few weeks ago, for example, she had bought me one of those alarm clocks that runs away when ever you try and hit "snooze". A few thousand volts later, we decided me and fleeing clocks did not, at all, mix. I detest being beaten by an inanimate object before breakfast.

Anyhow, after abandoning that idea (actually, Lady Artemis had banned me form being within a hundred mile radius of anything of the sort) she had resolved to make sure I was up herself. The most recent forms of doing so had included the alarm clock, freezing water, impersonating Lady Artemis and simply leaving without me. I dreaded to think what today's trial will be.

To my surprise, Phoebe didn't pull anything out from behind her back nor did she tip anything over me. She walked out.

Now if my brain had had a chance to turn on, I would have recognised this as an ominous warning of things to come. Bur it hadn't, so I didn't; I flipped onto one side before closing my eyes with a contended whimper.

It could not last.

"Lieutenant!"

I started slightly, _why "lieutenant"?_ I hazily thought, but the sound was unrelenting.

"Lieutenant, there's a boy in camp! Apollo's here! Where's Lady Artemis?"

Right: we couldn't have this. Ignoring my body's protests I shot up and out of my snug tent, momentarily pausing to grab a cloak to wrap around me, then gazed around.

A throng of Hunters ringed the edges of camp accompanied by their wolves and hawks, all twenty one of them wearing matching silly grins. No boy - immortal or otherwise - was in sight. I didn't believe it.

"Well, bit more enthusiastic _now_, aren't we?"

"Looking for someone, Thalia?"

"_That_ was faster then normal!"

"Oh shut up." - that was me.

It must have been quite a sight: I was standing in the middle of camp, wearing my yellow pyjamas under a heavy robe, surrounded by a group of girls and dogs who looked as though they were aiming to impersonate the Cheshire Cat. I groaned, mainly because although we've all taken the vow against males, most of us aren't above a little teasing sometimes, plus the fact now I was up I would have to issue orders fast.

"Okay….well Kassi and Tyra, you're on kitchen duty" - insert moans here - "Lucie, Elspeth and Katie, you guys are in charge of the animals; Charlie, Sam, Nicky and Jodie, you're with me - but _wait_ for me to get ready this time!"

Following my little speech I turned back into my tent to acquire some more appropriate attire for hunting. After trawling though all the garbage on the floor, I eventually came across what I wanted: my silver hunting gear, complete with bow and knives. Quickly, I switched apparel, Aegis appearing on my wrist as I called for it.

I made my way out, gladly noting that everyone had set to their jobs without a murmur of complaint.

"I see you are up in good time for once, Thalia."

I spun round, only to breathe of sigh of relief as I saw it was just Lady Artemis, Phoebe tagging along at her heels like a faithful puppy. Blowing a few stray strands of coal-coloured hair out my eyes, I made a small bow.

"My Lady, everyone has something to do and I just about to take out a hunting patrol presently. There is nothing else of great consequence to report." I told her respectfully.

"Thank you Lieutenant. I shall be remaining in camp for now, for I have some business to attend to." I bit back my curiosity, on what she meant by that and simply dipped my head.

"Come, sisters." I called as I turned away into the murky forest, and was rapidly joined by the girls I had named earlier. Their clothing matched mine and soon the whole lot began to blend into the scenery; Artemis had them designed like that by Hephaestus to provide extra camouflage.

It wasn't long before we spotted a rotund turkey - the way it held itself actually reminded me of Mr. D back at camp; I would take immense pleasure from this hunt. As we prepared to fire, Charlie and Sam (both demigod daughters of Demeter) circled silently round it's back, careful not to cause a disturbance. I began moving the other way with the rest of my entourage, the thrill of the hunt beginning to stir deep within me.

Using my non-bow hand, I motioned for everyone to begin to close down the unsuspecting fowl. Closer….and closer…just a step more….and….there!

The turkey sensed us the second Jodie and Sam let fly their arrows, but to no avail. The projectiles stayed true, each burying itself up to the hilt in bird flesh. It died painlessly, without a sound, but I rushed forward to place my hands on it's still warm corpse.

"Agaphte jile, parakalw trecei ek neou me thn eulogia tou qea Artemiz." I spoke the blessing we laid upon all our fallen prey, allowing then a good second life before falling victim to another fatality. Nicky slung the body lightly over her shoulder; the Hunter's added strength made it no problem.

We raced on through the corpse of trees, but found little prey save the occasional rabbit. The day was just starting to heat up, and we'd been running for a while now, so when I suggested a brief rest the others were more than eager.

The five of us flopped down it a quiet clearing, birdsong echoing all around us, yet none were in plain sight. Wonder pulsed though my brain at that, but Charlie was passing out the drinks, so I took a orange juice and slurped it with relish.

"Honestly, Thalia, you're worse than the wolves!" Jodie berated me jokingly, but I didn't stop drinking and just raised an eyebrow. She glanced to the heavens.

I finished drinking, but I couldn't shake off the mild confusion that had overwhelmed me. The weak sunshine beat down as I passed my mug back to Jodie, then stood up, "I'll just be a second," I murmured, "There's something I have to check out."

Nicky frowned, "You sure you'll be fine on your own? Plus you're carrying your bag, you might need to move fast."

"Here," I said, dumping my baggage down beside them, even putting Aegis into Sam's palms, "_Make sure_ you're careful with that. I'll be fine; meet you back here in fifteen minuets."

* * *

><p>I trudged on slowly, always aware of the vibrant noise. The grass crunched beneath my feet as I walked, and it was somewhat camphorating to feel the strong wood of my bow firm in my fingers.<p>

Twisting my head from side to side I began to imitate the unseen birds, whistling out their calls with all the gusto of one who knows their headed for trouble, yet goes there anyway.

_Thwack!_ I'd had my head in the sky to much: I'd walked straight into a tree.

I stopped. The birdsong was changing, twisting, becoming deeper and more menacing. Soon it was a symphony of growls and yelps, not at all friendly like the wolves back at camp.

Fear froze my mind temporarily, so I could only think one thing; run!

I ran. Now we're back where we started….

* * *

><p>For lack of appropriate words, lets just say I was facing giant dogs. A trio of salivating hellhounds faced me; other indistinguishable shapes lurked in the background.<p>

"Now, now good doggy…" I tried, but the leading tank-with-fur just looked at me as though I'd do nicely with some ketchup and a few chips on the side.

Forget that then.

I used my bow and began to fire at random, the meadow exploding into a cacophony of wails and yells. Some of them might have been mine, I don't know, and I was too panicked to care. The other side opened fire simultaneously one striking me in the hand, but the other arrows flew straight on passed. The monsters backed me up, my feet giving way as a hellhound got me in the knee with it's huge paw.

Pain was seeping blackness into the edge of my vision, then suddenly there was a tug on my arm and I was flying…no falling. Bouncing hard, I hit my head before landing on a leather seat inlaid with red - it was surprisingly comfortable, and warm.

Hang on…..I knew this car….The smell, the colour, the sound….

As the pain faded (it was fading fast, but I wasn't totally sure way) , I looked up to see I was, indeed, sitting (or lying) shotgun in a flying red Maserati Spyder. Only one person would have a car like that. I just hoped they - miraculously - weren't here.

"_This is a good day_

_I have met the awesome Thalia_

_I am so clever._"

No such luck. Joy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any good? CC and general reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Shines like the Sun

**A/N: Okay, straight on to chapter two…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything else of the like; I only have the OCs**

* * *

><p>I was pretty sure I had mixed feelings on this new development: I was glad he had saved me, but Apollo wasn't exactly the best person to arrive accompanied by in the Hunters' camp. I looked up at the driver of the car (or chariot) to see it was indeed Apollo, god of the Sun and twin brother to Artemis, among other things.<p>

He was dressed pretty much how I remembered him from the last time he visited; blue jeans, white shirt and the ever-present sunglasses. His startling blue eyes shone against his golden complexion as he grinned down at me. His eyes matched the morning skies that surrounded us exactly, I couldn't help noticing.

"Alright now, Thals?" Apollo spoke with his usual jazzy attitude, but I could swear I detected a glimmer of real concern in there too.

I figured lying on my back in the opposite seat wasn't the best position to reply from, so I heaved myself upright before I though of a response. Almost immediately I wished I hadn't because now I could see over the sides of the Maserati and it was a _long_ way down. I gulped and reeled back, my hands clutching onto the first thing I felt; I had no idea what it was.

"Thalia?" Apollo repeated quizzically.

"F-f-fine," I managed to stagger out, probably sounding like I was taking a bath in ice, "Wh-hy d-did you…"

"Pick you up? Well it would be an insult to my honour if I left such a beautiful maiden in mortal peril, would it not? Then there's the fact Artemis would have my head." Apollo cut me off with one of his signature lines. Not that I cared, I was to occupied with the three mile drop beneath us.

Attempting to show some strength, I sat back up, also releasing my death-grip on the object, which on further inspection turned out to be Apollo's forearm. Fast as an arrow, I let go and stowed my hands in my lap before continuing my little panic attack.

"Hey, why let go? It's cool." Apollo raised an eyebrow and smirked, reaching his nearest arm over to place a finger on my forehead. At first I flinched back, but his touch was warm and soothing, it caused all that panic about height to just melt away…

Dazedly, I shook my head, "How'd you do that?"

He retracted his arm, then turned his gaze on my face, "Simple, I'm the god of healing therefore I can sooth mental injuries too, like fear of heights."

"I'm not afraid of heights!" I cut in quickly, red creeping into my cheeks.

"Really?" he nodded derisively. Suddenly, he jammed his foot on the breaks, causing us to drop into some sort of free-fall. I screamed, but Apollo just acted like he was having the time of his life.

"Okay, okay, I admit it!" I yelled as we fell. Obviously satisfied with this, Apollo righted the chariot and carried on to….wherever we were headed. I could breathe again.

"See? We survived. Also, that's not the only reason I pulled you out of there; I wanted to talk to you." his attitude seemed a bit more serious now, I noted. But only a bit.

"What?" I gasped, beginning to get a tad worried. Apollo had quite a reputation for picking up hunters because he wanted to "talk" with them. He grinned at my astonished attitude.

"Yes, you, Thalia. See, have you heard about the trouble up at Olympus?" his body was now twisted round to mirror mine, framed by the rising sun - sort of.

"Eyes on the road…err sky." I muttered, "But, no, is something important happening?" Much as I was loathe to converse with a boy, I _did_ want to know what was going on.

He pursed his lips thoughtfully, "Yeah, it's big all right. See, someone been raiding our stuff again. For example, I'm missing some precious arrows. You wouldn't happen to know were they are, would you?" Apollo smiled charmingly at me, but I was too occupied in my own thoughts to do anything except notice it shone like the sun itself.

"Sor-ry," I stuttered under his gaze, "What's it got to do with me?"

"I want you to work with me." he stared simply.

"What?" I asked, "For how long? But my Lady would never allow it?" To be truthful I was actually starting to enjoy this little interlude with Apollo, but I was still the lieutenant of Artemis. As I remembered this, I made sure to lean away slightly.

"Don't worry, I can talk my sis into this. Probably… Anyway, do you wanna come?" Apollo tipped his head to one side, most likely something he's learnt of dying puppies over the years. It did resemble one…and I loved puppies.

"Well…I'll think about it." I murmured, not wanting to rain on his parade. He beamed like he'd just won the most gruelling competition there was. I noticed we were descending now getting closer and closer to the forest below.

"Here we are." Apollo lamented, "What a short ride that was, your company always makes time fly."

The moment we touched down in the Hunters' camp I noticed several things: one, all the hunters were just standing in a huddle to the left; two, the hunting party I had been out with was also back (they looked relived to see me at least); and three, Lady Artemis stood in the middle of the clearing, arms crossed and defiantly not happy bunny.

* * *

><p>"Brother, just <em>what<em> do you think you are doing with my lieutenant?" Artemis' voice was as cold as the dark side of the moon as she watched Apollo's countenance carefully. At first he ignored this statement, moving instead to help me out the car, but I pushed his arm away, leaping out to join my adoptive sisters.

"Well?" Artemis challenged again.

Finally, he turned to face her complete with one of his trademark grins. "You see sis, remember that little problem we've got right now? Well I though I might just borrow Thalia here for a bit to help me. She does have great eyes you know. Besides, would you rather have her here with me or dead while I stood by and watched? - I assume the others have explain the basic situation - I would never do that."

Artemis glared at him.

"Great sight," he hastily corrected, "Anyway, we'll have a look in the places you can't reach. You and the rest of your buddies can search without her for a bit, no?"

"I think not." Artemis replied smartly, "She is part of the Hunt and she shall stay with the Hunt. Now on the way here…"

"Unfortunately not." Apollo countered with the ease of long practice, "Got to go do my duty now. See ya Arty. Take care of my little sister won't you Thalia?" He waved to us all, then winked at me as he climbed back into his car, subsequently roaring off at something close to the speed of light; but all I saw was the red insides of my eyelids - it was to powerful to watch.

"Well, Thalia, care to explain _that_ little event?" Artemis asked quietly.

* * *

><p>When I'd explained the whole situation to Artemis she was actually surprisingly understanding. "….so I told him I'd sleep on it." I finished.<p>

"Okay," my Lady replied, " But you are aware the answer will have to be no? Apollo will understand or the consequences may be….dire."

Inexplicably, I felt rather sad that I wouldn't be able to enjoy Apollo's company for a while, but I dipped my head in acceptance. He's just another boy.

"See to it that the other Hunters have something useful to do. You are dismissed." Artemis ended.

Bowing once more, I sprang gently to my feet; exiting the silver tent smartly into Phoebe's waiting arms. She put on that Cheshire Cat look again and beamed at me, "Have fun Thalia?"

"Oh Thalia, I was so worried." Jodie practically leaped into my arms as soon as she reached us, the glared at the spot were Apollo had stood, "Disgusting boy." Murmurs of agreement rippled through the camp like waves at her words. I nodded half-heartedly.

"So what's the plan lieutenant?" One of the newer girls called out from near the back. _Sasha,_ I thought,_ daughter of Apollo. Gods, this has to awkward for her….in more ways than one._

Calmly, I issued out the relevant orders, "…and Katie on the kitchen. Oh, and if you happen to catch a glimpse of any stray magic items lying around, be sure to bring them to Lady Artemis or myself. Tell one of us at the very least."

The majority of the girls filled away to their assigned posts, but Phoebe and Lucie stayed behind, each one taking up a flanking position at my shoulder.

"So…what was that all about?" Being one of the more recent additions, Lucie hadn't yet adjusted to the fact that if you were a Hunter, putting up with Apollo was a given.

I could feel Phoebe's eyes probing me from my other side, "Are you sure you're okay?" she finally inquired.

"I'm sure, why do you ask?"

"You just seem a bit…off. Almost as though your mind was somewhere else."

I frowned at Phoebe's statement. She knew me well, but if a change in my mood was so severe the rest of the Hunt was starting to pick up on it, well, I couldn't dream what was causing it.

"Yeah, and you need to walk Kaya, she getting restless again." Lucie put in. Kaya was my wolf, and of course, nobody else was permitted to touch her.

"I'm on it." I snapped out, flipping round towards the area where the wolves were lounging. Phoebe sharply closed her mouth on her words as I left, obviously biting back a remark. I was glad to leave them behind.

* * *

><p>"You understand, don't you girl?" I ruffled Kaya's silver ears as we strolled thought the dusky forest together. It was later now, and the air was beginning to cool and fill with dew ready for the night. Small shadow slipped around our feet, but I had Kaya and Aegis with me now, so monsters shouldn't be a problem.<p>

_Always understand, Thalia, always,_ my faithful hound replied via out telepathic connection. Every Hunter had a wolf or falcon, each with a similar connection - but it wasn't the same for everyone.

"Yes," I carried on with my monologue, "I know. But _you_ can't solve everything for me."

_Try, Thalia, try, _Kaya responded.

I laughed gently, "I know you will, but sometimes one need to do one's things by oneself…" Whoa. I halted myself right there; I was sounding I bit too much like my father, Zeus, right then and that was _not_ a good thing.

We continued on in our companionable silence. I ducked under several tree branches in the gloom. This was really annoying me now; why did Apollo want to work with me? Who had taken the immortals' objects? Were my demigods friends in danger from indiscriminate smiting?

Ah well. I could see Artemis' chariot in the sky now; the Hunt would be wondering just where their lieutenant had got to. Fortunately they knew I was more of a night owl anyhow, so they wouldn't be too worried. Phoebe would give me hades to wake up tomorrow morning. Not literally, I hoped.

Kaya and I soon headed back into camp, feeling a bit more tired yet somehow refreshed. After giving her her evening meal, I moved back over to the tent, quietly slipping between the now occupied canvas walls, attempting not to trip over any vagrant guy-ropes.

Which, of course I did. Stupid guy-ropes; the name suited them.

Upon reaching my own tent I manoeuvred quietly inside, kicking the mess on the floor out of the way, before turning to face the sun's dying rays.

"Night, Apollo." I whispered, elatedness suddenly overtaking me, "And thanks."

I could have sworn the sun gave a last flash of brilliance before it departed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any better? Please tell me what you think in a review; even one word is good enough to make me feel like I'm not talking to myself here. (Thanks to TheJazzyDolphin for their add!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(Also, can anyone else see Apollo performing RumTumTugger from **_**Cats?**_ **It just seems so like him.))**


	3. Clever as a Fox

**A/N: Here's chapter three… (Special thanks to Icaneatpopcorn, Krisyen159, Thalia277 and ILove2Write13 for reviewing. Thanks for all the adds too!)**

* * *

><p>"OOohhh….Thalia!"<p>

Whoever was speaking drew out the "a" in my name as they prodded me non to gently in the ribs in an attempt to stir my slumbering form. The voice called out again, this time seeming more urgent. When I didn't even react (Hey, I was tired!) a pair of warm hands clamped round my shoulders and shook me sharply.

"Come on Thalia, we've go to leave while Arty's still out!"

_Hang on…Arty?_ My mind blearily comprehended that statement; remembering none of the Hunters would ever call out Lady by that nickname. I decided I'd better check out exactly _who_ was in my tent.

Grudgingly, I opened my eyes to look into a pair the reflection of my own, if a bit lighter in colour. At first I thought I was looking in a mirror; then the eyes blinked.

I gasped and, working on total reflex, leaped up like a startled deer, promptly smacking my much-abused head on the metal cross-beam. Apollo - I could have guessed he would do something like that - had the audacity to laugh at my pain as I collapsed back onto my sleeping-bag.

"You moron! What the hades are you doing here? Get out of my tent! Who invited you?" I continued my stream of orders and question so I could distract myself from the now throbbing pain at the back of my head.

He tipped his head, "I told you I was coming to get you so you could help with the search. But we really need to leave while Arty's still away….something wrong sweetheart?"

"Go away." I whispered, hands climbing to the spot where I had hit my head. It had hurt a lot. Sliding downwards I tried to lay my head on the make-shift pillow, but Apollo slipped his hand in just before I got there. He gently cradled my head; leaning over me till I could just feel his lips brush my forehead as he spoke. I didn't hear what he said - I wasn't exactly concentrating on that - but the hurt just faded like it had never been there at all.

Murmuring a vague thank-you, I flipped over afterwards curling up into a ball, "You should be here. I'm looking with the Hunters, because that's where I belong. Go quick and I won't tell your sister."

"Come on Thals, we're going to California!" Apollo grinned again, then effortlessly picked me up, dragging me outside very much against my will.

"Oi you -" here I divulged off onto a string of profanities, "-Put me down!" I hit him relentlessly on the walk out to the middle of the clearing where he dropped me at his feet, smiling sweetly.

Before I could say a word, he clicked his fingers, "Car's here."

All of a sudden there was a roar and a flash of blinding light as Apollo's much-prized sun chariot sailed down to meet us in the clearing; it's flashy red exterior heating the air by about ten degrees. That car suited Apollo.

Bright red, I realised some of the Hunt had woken at the noise and were starting to poke their heads out, bewildered as to why their lieutenant was sitting at the feet of their Lady's brother, all by the side of a burning car.

"I'm going nowhere but back to bed, idiot!" I snarled in replay from my kneeling position. Apollo smirked as he sat crouched down at my side, easily sure of his win.

"But Thalia - if you remember - you owe my twice, once for saving you, once for you headache. I'm calling in those favours now." He grabbed my hand, dragging me up and to the car door.

Various faces were now visible round the edges of out hollow, so while I reluctantly climbed into the car I called out, "Lucie, keep your eyes peeled! I'll be back soon!" She didn't question me, but by her face she obviously thought I was delusional.

I was sitting shotgun yet again, my bow and bag I had magically summoned now laying across my lap.

"Well Thalia," Apollo quipped from across from me, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

* * *

><p>The flight was short-ish, yet still terrifying as always though at least Apollo didn't attempt his little stunt-flight trick again. He spent most of the time telling me things but I just crouched as low in the seat as possible, glaring at the dashboard.<p>

We arrived mortal-style, i.e. driving the car along the _road_. Apollo mealy had to wave for us to be checked in to a fancy hotel and kitted out with top price rooms in no time. Must be a god thing.

The rooms themselves were large and spacious, decked out with the best money could offer: mini-bars, flat-screen TV, gaming system, you know the sort of thing. There was a do-it-yourself kitchen if you felt like cooking, a living room complete with everything you could ever want, a bathroom and on suite, but most importantly, two bedrooms each containing a double bed and so much cosiness it would be near impossible not to fall straight asleep.

I headed over to the bedrooms first - hey I was still tired - and flopped onto the first bed I saw, vowing not to move for at least a few minuets. Apollo lay down next to me, pleased he had had his way.

"So…." - he drew out the word playfully - "Shall we leave now to have a look? Or would you like to sight-see first; it's probably your turn to choose. But, if you prefer we don't have to go out today…." He let imagination finish the rest of that sentence. Not a chance.

Dropping my bad on a table by the bed, whilst simultaneously kicking Apollo away slightly, I sat up.

"Won't we…I… look a bit odd? For a start, I'm wearing this silver kit and a parka - not exactly the stuff for sunny California. Then there's the fact I have absolutely no tan and if we want to blend to look for things we need to look like we live here. Any solutions to that?" I chided, felling good about getting one up on my…errr…divine kidnapper will do.

For a few seconds he seemed at a loss, confusion covering his face, but then the sides of his mouth pulled up into an unholy grin. "Good thinking Thalia, where would we be without out you? But we have on problem - I am the epitome of awesomeness and a god. Let's see how you look in these."

This time he clapped his hands together, leaving my sight blurry like a smudged painting. When the phase cleared I could now notice Apollo was now dressed in blue cut-offs and a white T-shirt, much like when I had first met him. Interesting.

Almost immediately afterwards I spotted the other change: Instead of my hunting gear I was now kitted out in short-shorts and one f those flowing tops that could have passed for a short dress. Matching sunglasses rested on our heads, but I had flip-flops and he trainers.

"Apollo!" I gasped, "You could have asked! Besides, how come I don't get trainers?"

"Give me a break, you look great!" He beamed again, raising his eyebrows and letting them drop.

"Whatever." I knew I couldn't really argue; we did have to fit in.

"Now for part two." Apollo came and sat next to me on the side of the bed, then straightaway began to run his fingers down my bare arm. I flinched away sharply.

"What the hades do you think you're doing?" I hissed, standing up to go.

"Giving you a tan, god of the sun here?" he replied smartly, following me so his fingers could continue their path to mine, "See?"

Looking at my arm, I was astonished to see he was right. Where his fingers had been a deep tan was slowly spearing from like spilt ink, wreathing it's way deep into my skin. I stared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding abruptly, "Just for this mission."

Apollo chewed on the inside of his lip, probably to keep himself from laughing out loud, reaching out to trail his hands down my other arm; working some sort of godly intervention. I closed my eyes so I wasn't blinded by the glow being emitted from his skin. I only just resisted the urge to leap out the nearest window when I felt his hands on the tops of my legs, gently bronzing those and my feet. It felt I bit weird, something like grass tickling you as you walked though it. I heard the noise as Apollo stood back up, this time going for my neck, my hyper-sensitive skin picking up every movement as he kept working. Lastly, he moved on to my face. I shivered ever so slightly as he did that; ending with his index finger on my nose.

Mildly disturbed, I opened my eyes and started to breathe again, "Never, ever do that again." I ordered.

He smirked.

* * *

><p>As I had suspected, the majority of the Californian population had a reasonable tan and weren't wearing jackets - it would just be impractical. Apollo and I seemed, at a glance, to fit right in there; well Apollo would, this place isn't called "The Sunshine State" for no reason.<p>

The sun was high in the sky, lazily watch us as we strolled down a busy street opposite the sea. Apollo _had_ suggested we go swimming, but for me that really wasn't a good idea. Under any circumstances. Ever.

The mesmerising spell from earlier had been broken, leaving me to enjoy the smell of fresh chips and beach, the relentless caws of seabirds filling my ears.

"Well this is fun." Apollo remarked casually, winking at a bunch of giggling girls eating ice-cream.

"Oh, come on." I muttered, yanking him away from his adoring crowd.

"Jealous?" He inquired cockily.

"Yes of course! How is it I have lived without you by my side all these years? You are the light of my life, please never leave my sight. I must always have you!" I implored, trying to keep the disgust out of my voice.

I swear his eyebrows nearly reached space they went so far up, "Really?"

"No." I answered sarcastically.

His face seemed to fall slightly as we carried on our stroll in silence. More tourists and vendors passed on by, but (Seeing as I wasn't exactly concrete on what I was looking for.) I didn't spot anything of interest.

"Hey, do you want an ice-cream? You look hot." A girl, maybe seventeen years old, had walked up to us followed by a rattling ice-cream hand-cart.

"Ummm…sorry not at the moment." I responded, about to leave.

"Hey, wait up." Apollo interrupted, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Sure we want one. What's your name sweetie?"

"But we've got no cash." I hissed into Apollo's ear as the girl replied; I was feeling distinctly annoyed with this interruption.

"There're free." The girl put in, flicking her long brown hair out her eyes. Rolling my own, I reached for the one on the left of the cart to keep her happy, only to find my hand grabbed and halted.

"No, no. Yours is the other one." She told me, a serious look in her mud-brown eyes. There was something odd about her. I gave Apollo a meaningful dig in the ribs, but he had already picked up "his" ice-cream and was back to licking and flirting.

Resignedly, I grabbed mine and bit into it as Apollo steadily worked on the girl - it's in his blood I guess. Suddenly, all my worries about the girl dropped away; I content just to eat and watch them talk. It was just so lovely.

After a few seconds the girl left, I didn't see where she went but who cares. This day was to nice for trivial things like that.

Apollo turned back to me with a dreamy smile on his lips. "Heeeyy Thalia." He purred, "This is just great isn't it?"

"Amazing." I agreed dopily, trying to take a step but falling, Apollo come down soon after me. We lay there just about nose to nose on the floor, his feet sprawled over mine, giggling like idiots and getting strange looks from passers by. But that didn't matter.

"Maybe we should go back." Apollo suggested, zapping us out so we now lay on the floor of the hotel, then he tried to sit up; mealy laughing ridiculously when he couldn't manage it. Something in the very back of my head said I _should_ have minded when he fell down right next to me, but I ignored it. It was cool.

Instead, I attempted to poke him in the nose, but missed and dragged my hand down his chest instead. I giggled again.

"Let's just stay right here." He breathed, and I could feel his breath on my face. I grinned.

After that, nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That long enough? I apologize if any of the descriptions are wrong; I've never actually been to California so feel free to correct me.**

**As usual, reviews and CC are very much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Blind as a Bat

**A/N: Sorry this one took a while to come out; I've been a bit busy. Thanks again for all the adds, special thanks to Thalia 227 and FlyingSolo365 for their reviews!**

* * *

><p>Panic. Dazedness. Hunger.<p>

Those where the first three things to hit me after I woke up. Blood rushed in a frenzy around my body, blurring my sight and leaving my hearing like that of a drowning swimmer. Holding my head I pushed up into a sitting position from wherever I was and attempted to look around.

It turned out I was sprawled out ungainly on the carpeted floor, the tips of my fingers resting on Apollo's - he was splayed out next to where I had been lying. I didn't move a muscle.

_Yesterday….._I tries to think, but my mind still hadn't warmed up yet, _Hunting, beach, sunshine, ice cream…_ Realizing this was not the best place for me to be, I tried to rise of the floor and ignore the aching muscles in my back. Unfortunately, I only managed to climb halfway before flopping down again, my hand catching Apollo in the face as I put my back against a chair.

"Wha…What..?" he mumbled, eyelids flicking like a broken lamp.

"Wake up! Now!" I hissed, more than a bit annoyed I still couldn't think straight yet. He recovered faster than me, pulling himself up with a yawn. Stiffly, he manoeuvred so he could face me; leaning on the opposite chair.

"Well?" I challenged.

He frowned, "Well, what?"

Irritably, I clenched my fists, "What the hades was that about? Why's my memory blurry? What did you do?"

"Actually my head's a little fuzzy too. If you ask me, it's more like the symptoms an injury or a drug would cause." Apollo rubbed his head as though he could tell what was in his bloodstream just like that, "Can you remember eating anything we didn't make ourselves? Anything suspicious?"

"I can't think properly. We had some chips, bread, then that ice-cream the girl gave us…."

Oh. _Gave_ us. Yeah.

Apparently Apollo had either read my mind or had caught on at the same moment. In this case I was thinking it was the former.

"Ah yes her. Well that was a bit odd…" he queried.

"Well, if you'd been paying attention you might have noticed that before!" I snapped.

"Why didn't you?"

Come to think of it, my head was now not just clearer that a bit ago, it was clearer than it had been for _weeks_. I shook the offending appendage violently to clear it. "Doesn't matter," - he looked at me - "But what do you think could have been in there?"

"My best guess would be the calming drug Valium. It's original design was to make people relax, but an overdose will make you drop your guard and feel pleasantly dizzy. The feeling when you wake up is just like that you described. My guess is that that girl wanted us out of the way for some reason." Apollo seemed pretty sure of his facts - hardly surprising - but looked to me for information on the girl.

"Didn't know her," I replied, "But shouldn't it be a bit more difficult to drug a god?"

He rolled his blue eyes at me, "Sure, but didn't you notice how she stopped you from picking up one, only to make you take the other? I'm assuming the dose in one was several times larger than it's counterpart. If we'd swapped _I_ would have been fine, you, on the other hand," - he surveyed me critically - "Well you certainly wouldn't be standing up yet."

Jerking myself up, I walked over to one of the floor-to-ceiling windows and glared out. It looked like a normal day: people with children chatting, couples licking lollies, dogs running around everywhere…damn.

"What do you want to do now, then?" Apollo asked. He had moved so he was standing beside me with maybe a foot of room between us.

"Three things," I answered, "One, I want to know what that stuff did to me. Two, I want to find out who did it and why. Three, I need to report back to Lady Artemis."

He nodded. "We'll deal with one and two first." Ever-so-gently his fingers brushed my shoulder, and we were off.

* * *

><p>Apollo and I landed smack-bang in the middle of some kind of street party. I stumbled at first unused to travelling so fast, but regained my balance after using a mix of Apollo and a nearby lamppost to haul myself up with. He grinned at me ruefully, but I turned away to scan the mass of mortals.<p>

"Why here?" I murmured, gaze still travelling over all kinds of people; this place really was the world's cultural melting pot. Some were playing games or with animals, others were eating or reading alone. I frowned, nobody should be on their own at a time like this.

"I dunno. Just feels right. Be riiight back." I didn't bother to see where he had gone, because I knew that girl sitting all by herself. Rebecca North, a demigod from back when I'd still been at camp.

But she was dead.

She'd died in a monster attack not so soon after I got there, going to hades' realm before anyone could save her. But here she was, sitting in the midday sunlight and just reading.

Warily, hand hovering to draw my bow, I approached her. Blood pumping in my ears, I spoke to her, "Hello? Becky?"

"Yes. That's me Thalia Grace." she responded. Then she looked up.

I gasped. Instead of being the colour I remembered them, her eyes where a swirling vortex of black and grey and gold, all the shades blending seamlessly into one another. I could have stared into those eyes forever and still not uncovered the secrets they guarded. She chuckled mirthlessly at my reaction, like she was used to it, "Yes. That is one off the prices we must pay."

"Bu….but….how, or why are you here? I saw you die!" I whispered, feeling utterly confused.

She tilted her head without blinking, "Things have changed. People are moving on. I will be the norm, you will join me," - she gave me a sickening smile - "We know you just too well."

Blood ran to my heart to jump-start it out of cardiac arrest, yet I still turned and ran, leaving me light-headed and breathless in the center of the field. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see Rebecca was reading again but I didn't want to see her now. It was just too weird; was she alive or dead? Should I kill her? What did she mean?

"What's up, sweetie?" Apollo had crept silently up behind me while I was staring at my former friend and was now blocking my view instead.

Not even reacting to the nickname, I got straight to the point, "Apollo, could a demigods reform after being slain in combat?"

"No." he replied instantly, "Not even remotely possible. For a start, Hades isn't going to let subjects slip away that easily. Why?"

"'Cause I am…..I was looking at one." As soon at Apollo moved so he could follow the line of my gaze, I noted Rebecca had vanished like a bird on the wind, not a trace of her to be seen. Silently, I pointed to where she had been sitting. "Someone I know to have died was over there. Just the same, apart from the eyes - they were greyish-black."

He was staring now as well, "The eyes are the windows to the soul. That person wasn't normal-"

"Tell me about it."

"-and she's most likely got something to do with our….unusual predicament. Shall we follow her?"

Listing to the sound of the crowds from all around, I shook my head, "No; too many people. Now, take me home."

* * *

><p>"Sure you want to go back now? You could stay with me if you like, and I'll take you everywhere you want to go…" Apollo had, after a great deal of argument, consented to take me back without protest. But then, I hadn't exactly been compromising. No matter. I gave him a glare like he was recently deceased roadkill.<p>

"Thanks for the ride, but I'm going back now. See you." I retorted slickly, turning to walk out of the small clearing where he'd landed his chariot.

"Soon I hope." He grinned and blew me a kiss, before departing in a rush of heat and noise.

"Interesting." remarked a voice from behind me as I turned, "What's little Thalia doing here all alone? Our Lady won't be very happy with you now, will she?"

I groaned in irritated protest. Zara was a mortal-turned-Hunter, and was utterly abhorred by most of us others due to her awful tricks coupled with snide comments. Frankly, If I'd had a choice I'd have fried her bow with lightning then left her marooned on Crete. She blew a stray strand of hair off her deceptively innocent face.

"Well?" she dared me.

"Don't bother, mortal. I'm not in the mood." I growled, sparks flickering gently along my arms, as if warming up. Zara reluctantly dropped her eyes; she was alone and knew she was no match for her Lady's lieutenant in a one-on-one situation - knowing this made me feel a bit better.

We walked through crackling air as we moved through the dry forest, amnesty filling the air between us. Smiling slightly, she increased her pace to a jog till she was no longer within my sight line. Huh - good riddance. The rest of my walk was taken up trying to get my story straight; I mean the dead walking the Earth is a pretty big thing, then I had to explain the Apollo story with the Valium…I swore I could feel another headache coming on.

I reached camp in a flurry of footsteps, only to be met with upturned faces and a deafening silence. Curious gazes rained down on me, but nobody said a word as I slowly made my way to Artemis' tent. Not Jodie, not Lucie, not anybody said one thing while I passed. Gazing around, my eyes caught on that….Zara, sitting by a group of others under a pine tree, waving at me with one hand.

My mind filled with horror. What on Earth had she been telling them? It took a lot to shock us, and to attain this level of commitment to it, it must be something major.

"What?" I addressed them, more than slightly confused.

"Zara says she caught you "with" Apollo." A Hunter at the back answered.

It was then Artemis chose to appear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, reviews are appreciated, CC especially. It's great to hear what people think, or would like to see.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Livid as a Leopard

**A/N: Sorry this one took an age; I have been ill and camping so I haven't had much time to write - it's nice to re-read the story again and pick up on the little mistakes though. Hopefully the next update will be a tad quicker.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers - Vixter-twihard, Syrena Aria, silverwolf316, ReadrOfBooks, AtheisticPokemon, DaughterOfApollo426 and the always there Thalia227! Thank you all! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Did I just hear that right?" Lady Artemis' voice filtered slowly through my numb ears as I tried to process what had just been said. What had she been saying? That filthy liar! I had never touched him! Electricity sparking up my spine, I whipped round to address the goddess, "Not in your lifetime!"<p>

She raised one auburn eyebrow, "Is that so? Then, pray, why was the subject ever brought up?"

"Because she was! Just look at the scorch marks on the ground by Windstream clearing, nothing but the Sun car could have done that." Zara screeched out spitefully from her position under the trees. Some of the Hunters glanced at her, but most remained with their eyes trained on me like I was about to do something so wonderfully amazing it would kill them to miss it.

Artemis seemed to hesitate for a split-second, before vanishing, only to reappear instantaneously by the entrance to her tent. Without turning her head, she called to us: "Zara, Thalia, with me. Now." She disappeared inside.

The instant My Lady left my sight I whirled on Zara, "You-(Insert colourful language in every dialect I knew. Indecently, quite a few.). Liar! Tell me, what did we do?"

"We'll see." My new arch-enemy smiled, pacing passed my furious glare into the waiting tent. The other Hunters had stared to mutter worriedly among themselves, accusations and hypothesis flying in every conceivable direction. It was only now I realised his was all I could hear; there was no birdsong, no baying of wolves, no gentle wind brushing through the branches. Nothing. Nada. Rien. Nature itself had stopped to listen to this battle of wills. Ignore my sisters the best I could, I reined in my anger just enough to follow Zara into the enclosed space of the tent. Too enclosed.

* * *

><p>"I swear I never did anything!" I yelled as if I was attempting to wake the whole of far-off London, "Why would I deceive you? How, even?"<p>

"Be calm, my lieutenant." Artemis' silver eyes radiated power as she spoke. Not wanting to further jeopardise my position, I stilled and closed my mouth. She continued, "I must consider both your stories - if you recall this is the second time you have been called here for the same offence, Thalia."

I sucked in a breath but remained silent.

"Now, Zara, what did you have to tell?"

Well, that excuse-for-a-Hunter spilled such a pack of lies I could feel myself blushing from being within a ten mile radius. Lady Artemis' face was stony cold while she listened, taking in ever word but never saying a single thing. I listened in a complete stupor, barley able to stop myself frying her where she sat.

"Well Thalia?" Artemis switched her attentions to me after the flow of deceitfulness had ceased. Thank gods she was never one to judge before hearing both sides of an argument. I got stuck in straight away.

"Here's the short: he turns up and won't stop bugging me 'till we go look for stuff. We go. We get drugged. We wake up. We have a look around. I go back, he drives me. Certainly not that…how to put it politely? Rubbish she told you." I got it all out in one breath. Not bad. My Lady nodded in consideration; Zara sniffed.

"Interesting." My Lady remarked, "But possible. I shall speak with my brother in council before passing a final judgement. You are forbidden to fight; be gone."

We both knew better than to argue with an all-powerful goddess, especially one in such a fragile temper, so we left as quietly as possible. Moving quickly, I stepped on the back of Zara's shoe on the way out - ha.

* * *

><p>"Rubbish. That's all she said. Rubbish, rubbish, rubbish." I know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, but I couldn't help it. She had set me up big time and until Lady Artemis decided her opinion the other Hunters were blanking the pair of us. On the basis of this I had decided to take a walk on my own, leaving Kaya to howl alongside the other wolves of tonight. I just wasn't in the mood.<p>

Kicking out viciously at another lot of flowers, I carried on through the damp heat of the forest we currently resided in. That brat couldn't get me booted out - I was the lieutenant! Then again, what had I been thinking to go off with that god, like some silly damsel in an old forgotten fairy tale…

More to the point, I was now sure someone had been drugging me for a long time now. Just enough to knock me of balance, influence my decisions yet not enough to be drastically noticeable. But who? All the Hunters were candidates as they had been with me the whole time; no-one else really shone out to me. My first suspect was Zara. But I couldn't automatically blame her because I hated her, bias is never good in these sorts of situations. I couldn't truly suspect anyone else, they were all so true and kind, loyalties never wavering for a second, each pulse of blood in their bodies dedicated to the thrill of the chase. I lashed down on a broken bough, imagining Zara's neck to be the thing cracking instead.

I continued my path of destruction down the center of the wood, only pausing occasionally to disintegrate any vegetation or passing monster that got in my way. Above my head the storm broke, letting the freezing rain splash down onto my head then trickle down the back of my jacket. I shivered, pragmatically deciding the storm was far to severe for me to get back in without returning resembling a drowned rat.

Rain tumbling down all around me, I splodged on through the storm, lightening - okay, I probably caused some of it - lighting the sky overhead. It took a few minutes of torturously slow searching before I could spot a shallow cave, not to big, but deep enough to keep me out of the rain.

* * *

><p>I crept, shivering, into the small indentation, internally debating when I thought the battle above me would weaken enough for me to get back.<p>

I wasn't the only one in there either.

In front of me lay a beautiful stag, it's pelt bordering on the same gold you would find in the Autumn leaves, seven-pointed horns glittering like they were a veritable mêlée of precious metals. It was resting on a bad of pine needles, presumably dragged there by itself, nonchalantly munching on some apples that rested by it's side.

I gasped, having never seen such an astounding creature in my entire life. I snuck closer, murmuring to it as though it was a young or frightened child. "Yes, aren't you gorgeous? How lovely. Come on deery, let me have a good look at you…" I warbled, in that strange sing-song voice everyone had reserved solely for animals.

The stag let me approach with no protest, merely gazing straight into my soul with big eyes.

_Screech!_

An awful, inhuman noise echoed through the cave. I instantly ducked further back, my movements mirrored by my new companion. Shadowy figures flicked by outside moonlight dappling their features into oblivion. I caught distorted glimpses of swirling eyes, blood-red teeth and deformed limbs. They moves fast, each one barley giving me time to register it's appearance before departing again with a yell. The brigade left as fast as it had come, noises fading and bodies vanishing into the darkness. Nature resumed it's course.

Still shaking, I blinked, now huddled at the far reaches of the hollow with my right arm over the stag's back (It's fur was very soft, my ADHD brain noticed.). I looked at it, hyperventilating still. Staring right back, it seemed to help relax me until I was back to my normal collected composure.

"You understand, don't you?" I cooed, not caring I was probably looking a right moron at this point, "They're evil, you see. Plus Artemis might hate me for something I didn't do. Why does Zara always do this to me?"

I let my hands flow through the luxurious fur while I kept up my monologue, "It's not like I've done anything to hurt her. Well not much…there was this one time…but yeah. And a god won't stop following me. Plus dead people I knew are back. The immortals are getting robbed. So many problems."

The deer appeared to absorb all this without a problem so, sighing, I carried on 'till I had effectively poured out my heart to this innocent animal who would - if it had been able to understand me - doubtless have several mental scars to show for it's troubles.

I lent easily into it's side, fur cushioning my head and body as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Any suggestions?**

**Reviews and CC are much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Strong as the Ocean

**A/N: It won't be long she said….the next update will be faster she said…anyhow, I appriciate all your reviews/alerts, and on we go! (Also, I know there's some minor grammatical mistakes in earlier chapters, I'll try and correct them as soon as possible.)**

* * *

><p>I awoke in a panic, arms and legs violently lashing out a anything within a two metre circumference of me. The golden deer (it was still there, against all odds) gave a sort of snort and stretched it's eyes wide while granting me a sympathetic nuzzle.<p>

My dream - or should I say dreams - had been awful.

At first I could only see darkness, then shapes formed and ran around me with cruel voices yelling out my worst fears. A dark, hooded figure had flashed across my vision only to be replaced by a man accompanied by a magnificent stallion. In this world, monsters bayed at will and chaos reigned. I saw friends drowning in pools of their own blood, my father being thrown down from the pearly heights of Olympus. Finally, the two figures were left, not moving or speaking, just watching. Everything was the colour of Rebecca's eyes.

I clung to the deer with a near-unbreakable grip, linking my arms around it's neck and pressing my face into it's fur but I didn't scream. I didn't scream.

The stag started to heat up beneath my grasp, getting warmer and warmer, until I almost wanted to let go yet I completely ignored this and merely screwed my eyes tight shut. The fur I was holding onto shifted slightly, like grass in a gentle breeze. It was also quite relaxing so my breathing was starting to calm.

"Thalia?" _That_ sent me right back to hyperventilating. I snapped my eyes open.

I was no longer holding on to a deer, or any other soft of creature for that matter. Currently, I was clinging on to Apollo the god, practically sitting in his lap with my hands wound round his golden neck.

_Holy Hades!_

I was up and across the other side of that cave faster that an arrow from Artemis' bow. After a few seconds I regained enough composure to speak, "What the hell do you think your doing?"

He shrugged, "Well, I was just dawdling around in my stag form when suddenly I saw a storm brewing. This cave was the nearest place to shelter from the lightning, besides who would miss a chance to have a pretty maiden snuggle up against them for a night of their own free will?"

"I thought you were a decent deer! Not some god being a creepy stalker!" I shivered noticing how cold it was out of his central aura, "I'm not going to touch you now."

Glancing outside, I could see the storm was not quite over but would be soon. Light was beginning to peak through the clouds alongside the squeaks and groans of the local wildlife dragging themselves up. I would leave as soon as it was over, I decided.

"Thalia, listen to me." While I'd been looking the other way, Apollo had crept slowly up and was now maybe a meter away. He was leaning against another patch of wall, his face sombre.

"I love you Thalia. You are my immortal life, if I lose you I lose my soul. Life without you would be like the sky without the stars, the flower without a petal, the mother without a child. I could move the earth for you Thalia. Nobody would bother you again. You could have anything you wanted. I would be forever at your side, song and poetry flowing in our very veins; I wrote you some now:

_Thalia is here_

_Now my world is all complete_

_When she is with me_

I want you to love me, Thalia. I need you. I won't fail again. I won't." Apollo's face told me he meant every word, solemn and pleading, azure eyes cutting into mine. Did he always come on this strong? I knew gods were fickle, but this…?

"I love you." he repeated.

Note to self: Don't touch strange animals. Or objects.

"Well I certainly don't love you." I snarled, mad he had deceived me so easily. Plus the fact I was still recovering from the shock of my night and the dream. I stood up and sprinted out, wanting to get away from everything. As |I ran I could feel Apollo's eyes burn into my back but he hadn't moved, maintaining that sitting position and puppy-like gaze in the cave.

I continued running without using my mind, just using the physical exercise to push out all the hurt and confusion I felt about Zara, Apollo, Artemis, Rebecca…..many things. Eventually I stopped at the borders of camp, panting yet somehow better. I'd made it in record time, being just early enough to slip back in without being noticed. Pushing aside the silky material of my tent, I lay down inside the warmth of my sleeping bag to think.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sounds of the usual murmuring voices overlayed with several bumps and crashes and the occasional irritated yell. With my eyes open the barest crack I could still perceive the shadows of the the hunters on the wall of my tent. I sighed. Did we really have to break camp so early?<p>

"It's not early, Thalia." came a very recognisable voice from the entrance, backed by gentle sunlight, "It's almost noon." Lady Artemis let herself in and sat down demurely, missing my feet by inches. I forced myself up; it's not polite to greet a goddess with closed eyes and drool dripping from your chin - Percy had learnt from experience. We now sat face to face: me, slightly slouched and sleepy, her, radiant as ever and straight-backed as her favourite deer poked it's head around the tent flap.

"I hope you are well rested after you unplanned excursion last night." she began.

"My Lady…"

"No need. I must allow for the fact every mortal has their moments. I'm continuing to debate the case - yours is the most plausible - however Zara is irrevocably persistent so it may take some time. No, this is another matter entirely. I do believe you mentioned something about my dear brother missing some arrows? Well, Zendria is missing. She has been missing since last night. It is now a priority that she is found."

Zendria was one of Artemis' scared deer, a large, glowing animal who held the grace of a thousand dancers. He was a old companion of hers, for ancient times, and she loved him dearly. No pun intended. "Would you have me take a party out to search for him, mistress?" I asked, keen to get off the subject of Apollo. I didn't wasn't to think about him. I didn't want to talk about him. And I most certainly didn't want to meet him again.

"No," she replied sharply, "Take the entire hunt, divide into groups and scour the four corners of the Earth. I shall take the divine realms of Olympus and the Underworld. Currently, I care not for my brother or his precious arrows, but the two objects may be related." Suddenly the goddess, stood, straightened and was gone.

I considered the situation in my head for a few moments. …..His…..arrows were missing, strange dead people were having a midnight party and my Lady's stag had gone walkabouts. Curious things to happen within such a close period of time. Unlikely. Very unlikely. My dreams couldn't have meant nothing either; that's never an option when you're a demigod. Clearly there had to be a connection here, I just couldn't grasp what. However, I did know at least one person who was very good at grasping whats.

* * *

><p>There was little discernable reaction as I stepped out into the center of the former camp. Most of the Hunt were now resting the shade, accompanied by their animals as the chatted in small groups. Lady Artemis was nowhere to be found. I got a look from Phoebe as I began to pack away my gear, mostly one that said "<em>how is it even possible for someone to sleep that long?<em>" before ambling over to help me. "I'm sorry about what happened with Zara." she said slowly, flipping the silver material about with well practiced ease.

"Not your fault." I grumbled, "She was always like this. It's a wonder she didn't just take a chance and go at me with a knife. At least then I would have had an excuse to zap her."

"Don't we all want that?"

"I'd do it for free if she wasn't a follower of our Lady. It's more likely _she_ was sleeping around than me!"

"Agreed." Phoebe commented dryly. Then came my last favourite question of the day so far, "Where did you run off to last night?"

I narrowed my eyes before replying, "Have you ever heard of the dead coming back to life?"

She frowned, "That's a very rare case even in the world of Greek myths. Sometimes gods or other immortals favour heroes or even mortals and resurrect them for brilliant or brave deeds. More often soles temporarily escape from Hades and inhabit the Earth until they're recaptured. One of the most famous cases of mortal resurrection was with Apollo's son Asclepius.  
>"The boy was a demigod of such skill and power that he could heal mortal wounds and resurrect the dead. However, Hades was unhappy with his subjects escaping and ordered Asclepius to stop immediately, taking his wish to your father. After he ignored the warnings Zeus had little choice. He killed Apollo's son with one bolt, leaving him to die in Apollo's arms - his body miraculously intact. But Apollo didn't stop there; he used his godly powers to pull his favoured son back out of Hades' grasp and into godhood; also attempting murder on the Cyclopes who fashioned Zeus' bolts. That was how he incurred the punishment of labouring under a mortal for a full year, even then only after pleading from his mother, the titan Leto.<br>"That's all I can really think of, and what relevance does this have to your walk anyway? I assume you weren't planning something with that Nico boy?"

I shook my head as we finished with the tent. Although I couldn't really commend Phoebe on her choice of subjects for an example, it was useful information. So, no known precedent in common knowledge eh? Melting seamlessly into a patch of shade, I gave her the outline of the parade and my dream, skipping all non-essential details - including the pseudo-stag. She didn't say a word as I hastily explained, but kept up a rhythmic stroke on her wolf's head with an expressionless face.

"Oh." she remarked as I drew up to now.

"Errrr….oh?" I parroted rather indignantly; I would've thought my story merited a little more of a response than that.

"I don't know. I mean, stuff like that doesn't just happen everyday; and by the sound of things that are going missing, it's pretty serious." she explained.

"Yeah. In fact, we should probably get a move on, it must be almost half one and we have an immortal deer to track down after a minor detour." I grinned.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow, "Minor detour? After last time?"

So what if last time we had almost taken a day trip to the Underworld? I think it's fun to visit new places. Anyway, I stood and stretched languidly before deciding on our next move and striding confidently to the center of camp. When you've got sisters like mine, who needs to be afraid of a few dead shadows?

"Sisters!" I called, waiting more the sleepy girls and assorted animals to gather around me, even Zara, whom Lady Artemis had inconsiderately left with me. "Grab your things - Zendria is missing and our Lady has tasked us with finding his as soon as we can. However, this first requires a detour: we head for Camp Halfblood."

I ignored the unholy, unanimous groan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews and all your comments much appreciated as always!**


End file.
